Aircraft and car seats are generally constructed without consideration to the human body's skeletal formation. In fact, most seats are designed without regard to the spinal shape, weight and mechanical distribution between antagonistic muscle groups and ligaments. Such constructions create abnormal strains on a person's body. Further, most seats are either too hard, flat, or horizontal, causing at the minimum discomfort, or are too soft, causing pain resulting from extreme hip and pelvis rotation. Most seats fail to properly support the person and most importantly the person's lumbar lordosis, thoracic and cervical vertebrae. The conventional aircraft and car seat may cause vertebral subluxation in the lumbar, thoracic and cervical spine with use after long periods of time.